


Blessings are earn never giving

by bdavis63



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Complicated History, Established Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdavis63/pseuds/bdavis63
Summary: Hanzo want to marry Kuai Liang and wants Bi-Han blessing. Bi-Han decide to have Hanzo earn it
Relationships: Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Blessings are earn never giving

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Mortal Kombat fic and it has been a while since I wrote. I can't stress this enough but fair warning they may be some mistake so sorry in advance

Bi-Han looks out from the temple and watches as the Lin Kuei practice their technique in sync. It never gets old for him. But ever since he return and became joint Grandmaster with Kuai Liang he can't help but be in awe how far the clan has come. This makes Bi-Han smile, and he was about to head back into the temple when someone approached him. It was one of the students as he bowed he said The Grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu is here. Bi-Han looks behind the student and saw none other than Hanzo Hasashi. Bi-Han thank the student and dismiss him. Hanzo tilted his head in greeting, Bi-Han returns the gesture. Bi-Han steps aside and motions his fellow grandmaster to enter the temple. He complies and Bi-Han follows right behind him.

As they enter the temple Hanzo stops while Bi-Han past him and walks toward a small table. As he stood there waiting for Bi-Han to said or do something. Hanzo thinking if this was Kuai he would follow him with no hesitation. But this was Bi-Han which makes it another story entirely. The older cryomancer sat on the side of the table where he can look at Hanzo who seem tense. Bi-Han was curious why Scorpion is here.

“ Well, are you going to join me or stand there like a statue” Bi-Han joke.

Hanzo gave him a small smile and walk over and sat at the table with Bi-Han. A Lin Kuei brought a tea set and made both grandmasters a cup afterward she bowed and left. Silent filled the room which made both men even more uncomfortable. Hanzo took a sip of his tea and look down at his glass avoiding eye contact with Bi-Han. Bi-Han was looking at the wall. Finally, Bi-Han spoke:

“My brother isn't here”

“I know” reply Hanzo.

“He is at the Special Forces base with the others.”

“So why are you here instead of there ?” ask Bi-Han.

The Shirai Ryu put down his cup “It's no secret we have a very complicated history Bi-Han. And since you were restored we both agree to let go of the past, not for our sake and our clan's sake but Kuai's sake as well.”

Bi-Han closes his eyes sigh and nodded in agreement everything Hanzo is saying. Thinking back Bi-Han remembers talking to Kuai about the peace between the Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu. He wasn't thrilled at first or at the fact that Kuai and Hanzo been in a relationship for quite some time too. Bi-Han didn't care that his little brother is with a man. It was the fact that it was the man who killed him at the tournament made it hard. But over time he saw how Hanzo care for his brother and change his mind.

“You're right Hanzo I went the longest hating you and your clan. Nor did it help that Quan Chi warped my mind and twisted my soul with darkness to become his puppet. It is harder than I thought to re-think everything. But Kuai is helping me I do forgive you as I hope you can forgive me for everything as well.”

Hanzo was thrilled to hear that from Bi-Han. “I do forgive you as well Bi-Han,” said Hanzo.

Bi-Han smile. Hanzo returns with a smile of his own. “Well since that been clear up I can finally tell you why I'm here Bi-Han.”

“Very well,” said Bi-Han.

Hanzo exhales a breath “I was hoping to receive your blessing.”

Bi-Han raises an eyebrow “Why do you want my blessing?” ask Bi-Han while taking a sip of his tea.

“Because I want to marry your brother”

Bi-Han spits out his tea. Bi-Han looks at him with the most widened eyes ever.

“Are you serious?” ask Bi-Han.

Hanzo wasn't surprise at all how Bi-Han was reacting he expected this.

“Yes, I wanted to make sure we were on good terms before I ask I thought long and hard about this. Kuai makes me happy we both would die for each other you see this. We have come far in our relationship and I believed this is the perfect time to ask him. I want to spend our lives together.”

Bi-Han looks right into Hanzo's eyes couldn't believe what he was saying. Bi-Han stood up look away from Grandmaster Hasashi. Hanzo stood up as well. The room was silent again. Hanzo only can imagine what going through Bi-Han's head. Scorpion was prepared for Bi-Han to respond and ready with a counter-response. Bi-Han looks at him “Come with me” he said.

Grandmaster Hasashi was not expecting that, but he decided to follow. They walk for a while on a path that leads deep into the snow forest.

Hanzo asks “where are we going”?

“Don't worry we will be there in a moment” said Bi-Han calm and smooth like.

Hanzo was getting worried. Finally, they found themselves in a large open area the trees surrounding them in a circle. They were also small walls made of ice a couple of them were destroyed. Bi-Han turns around to face Hanzo.

“I'm the only one who ventures this deep into the forest anymore. I found this place. I come here to get away from everything to release my anger thus the walls I rather punch them than trees.”

Hanzo nodded going along what Bi-Han was saying.

“I figure this was good enough of place than any.”

“For what?” ask Hanzo.

Bi-Han walks up to Hanzo stand right in front of him look him right in the eyes.

“You want my blessing to marry my brother you earn it by beating me right here.”

Hanzo smile and nod. “I have beaten you before Bi-Han”

“Yes but this time it will be different from those other times and no powers no weapons only skills.”

Hanzo agrees as they move into a fighting stance and started.

Kuai Liang returns to Articka looking upon the Lin Kuei training. Kuai enter the temple seeing if Bi-Han was around, but he wasn't. Kuai didn't think anything of this. He was ready to go to his chamber when one of his students enter the temple.

“Grandmaster welcome back,” she said while bowing toward him.

“Its good to be home have you seen Bi-Han?” asks Kuai.

She was the one who served tea to him earlier.

“He was here awhile ago I made tea for him and Master Hasashi.”

“Hanzo is here? Did you see where they went?”

“No I step out of the temple and I haven't seen them since. Do you want me to go find them for you?” she asked?

“No, but thank you anyway I will go find them myself, but if they do return before me come find me ok.”

“Yes, grandmaster” she bowed and left. Now, where could have those two gone off too? Kuai thought as his search begins.

Back in the snow forest the sound of fist throwing and kick blocking echo. Both men are very familiar with each other thus this fight wasn't going to end in one move. What felt like hours since they started neither of them letting up. The match took an unexpected turn when Bi-Han suplex Hanzo. Hanzo was on the ground throbbing in pain. Bi-Han with a smirk on his face and thought his opponent was finished. He walked over to Hanzo to check on him. But the Shirai Ryu somehow muster enough energy to roll up and spear Bi-Han to the ground. Now Bi-Han is the one on the ground in pain. Hanzo panting hard he managed to get up stood over Bi-Han. Scorpion grabs him by his armor and about to punch him in the face.

“Whoa whoa”

Bi-Han put his hands up to motion him to stop.

“I yield I yield”.

Hanzo let him go and flop right back down to the ground. Bi-Han though struggling in pain began to laugh trying to sit up. Hanzo started laughing too.

“Good fight Grandmaster Bi-Han,” said Scorpion.

“You as well Grandmaster Hasashi, “said the elder cryomancer.

“Hanzo? Bi-Han?”

Kuai Liang finally found them. He looked at them and ask “What the Hell have you two been doing?”

“Sparring little brother what else would we be doing?” said Bi-Han with humor in his voice.

“Sparring? You guys look like you got the hell beat out of you” Kuai reply to his brother.

“Well, when it comes to us do you expect anything else Kuai?” Hanzo said while chuckling.

Kuai walks over held out his hand to Hanzo who grabs into it. Then he walked over to Bi-Han and did the same. Bi-Han is doing everything he can not fall back on the ground.

“Do you want us to carry you back to the temple brother?” ask Kuai.

“No I should be fine beside Hanzo has something to ask you.”

Hanzo gave Bi-Han a look.

“You won Hanzo so go ahead I leave you two be Kuai come see me when you're done.”

Bi-Han holding his abdomen started walking away. Kuai look at Hanzo with a confused face but Kuai's boyfriend smile.

“Hanzo what's going on?”

“I wanted your brother's blessing, so he made me fight him to earn it,” said Hanzo.

“His blessing for what?” Kuai still confused.

“Well you are going have to give me back up because I do not think I can't stand again on my own,” said Hanzo as he drops to his knees.

He took one of Kuai's hands Kuai now realizing what's happening.

“We have been through so much together from being sworn enemies to being allies to being lovers. You open my eyes to the truth and you called me your equal as you are mine as well. I never thought I would love anyone this way again. But I know this Kuai Liang I want to spend our lives together so will you marry me?”

The biggest smile ever grew across Kuai's face.

“So you got beating up by my brother because you wanted his blessing to marrying me?” ask Kuai.

“Yep,” Hanzo said.

“Well, who can say no to that.”

Kuai pull Hanzo back up, and they kiss sealing the deal.

Kuai carries Hanzo out of the forest back to the temple.

“You're going have to stay the night you are in no shape to go back to your clan,” Kuai said with a smile.

“Wouldn't be the first time I spend the night with you anyway now would it.” Both laugh.

Some time has passed. Night has fallen Bi-Han was in his hut resting on his bed. He uses his cryomancy to make ice patches to cover his bruises. There was a knock on his door. Enter Kuai with a smile on his face.

“I take it you said yes” Bi-Han chuckling.

“I did,” Kuai said as he sat on the end of his bed.

“You're not mad at me for bruising up you're well fiancé now are you” ask Bi-Han with a hint of concern in his voice

Kuai chuckle “No like Hanzo said I shouldn't expect anything else from you two.”

Kuai and Bi-Han look at each other and both are smiling.

I'm happy for you Kuai I'm glad it was Hanzo who won your heart.”

“Thank you Bi-Han that means everything to me hearing you said that.”

“I would hug you but, I can't I'm kind of in pain right now.”.

“That's ok I will check on you in the morning.”

“Ok, goodnight Kuai Liang. Tell Hanzo goodnight from me too.”

“I will and tomorrow the three of us are going to tell our clans and everyone else the news,” Kuai said smirking.

“Oh, that going to be fun” Bi-Han said with sarcasm in his voice.

Kuai kept smirking and left Bi-Han's hut. Bi-Han sat there on his bed thinking Kuai is happy and that all that matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are recommended feedback is much needed


End file.
